


ProShot

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mary and Jess had a lot in common, Porn Watching, Sam did porno shoots, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has sex tapes of himself and Jess, John and Dean find them on Sam's computer and things get awkward</p>
            </blockquote>





	ProShot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kats1997 for the request! :)

“Let’s see if there’s anything in the net that can help.” John said as he opened the laptop where Sam had left it. He frowned when he saw Sam’s email was open to a range of video’s and pictures.

Dean grumbled. “Dammit I keep telling him to log out otherwise anyone can get in!”

“There’s a do not open file.” John said with a glare. “Boy should know better than to keep secrets.”

“Wait you’re gonna just butt into his business?” Dean asked looking surprised.

“If he’s keeping secrets we need to know, secrets are dangerous Dean.” John clicked on a video and they watched in horror as the video played out.

It was Sam’s girlfriend Jess, and she was getting off with a vibrator, smiling and flirting with Sam.

“Saaaam...what if someone finds this?” She said blushingly. “I don’t wanna be seen by anyone else.”

“No one will see this ever, except me babe.” Sam said from off camera. “Stop worrying….just relax and do what you do best beautiful.”

Jess grinned and lay back comfortably rubbing herself sensually. Sam’s hand entered the scene to rub her thigh, slowly travelling to hold her hand with the vibrator on her clit; not allowing her to move and escape the sensation.

Jess writhed and keened at Sam and his voice came in huskily. “You look so hot, you love this don’t you?”

Dean had never heard such a sound from Sam and it took him a moment to realise what it was; it was Sam’s sex voice.

“We shouldn’t be watching this,” said Dean. “Sam is gonna freak.”

John closed the video and opened the pictures, going through them cautiously. There were a few of Jess naked doing sinful things but the majority were of Sam from when he was eighteen. Some alone, some with women and some with men. In each picture he was doing something that John never expected his son to do.

“These must have been just after he left us….” Dean whistled lowly. “Sammy’s hung! He’s got a bigger one than you!”

John gave Dean a sour look and shook his head in denial. “You can’t see dimensions right on pictures.”

“Yea sure old man….They look professional.” Dean commented.

John sighed and sat back wearily. “I think they are professional. Sam did porn shots…...must have been how he got money in, since he wouldn’t do credit scams.”

Dean was stunned and they opened the next video clip to see Sam and Jess having sex. He and John leaned forward to look closer.

“Boy’s got skill.” John said proudly as he watched Sam move artfully over the girl.

Sam was adept at making her cum four times before he actually sought his own pleasure inside her and John felt pride blossom in his chest, his son was so considerate to the woman.

“Is it wrong that I find this whole thing hot?” Dean asked as his face began to redden.

“I don’t know,” John mused. “Jess is quite beautiful, Sam was lucky.”

“Oh my God!”

They turned to find Sam standing in the doorway staring at them.

“What the hell?! Close that! You shouldn’t be looking at those!” He said indignantly.

“Sorry Sammy, we just saw you left your email open and...” Dean shrugged. “You know how dad feels about secrets.”

“Not that this should have been a secret.” John remarked. “We know you have sex Sam, it’s nothing new to us.”

“That gives you the right to look at private videos?”

“Pictures too!” Dean chipped in happily. “I like the proshots man!”

Sam blushed and looked ready to faint from horror. “Please stop!”

“What? It’s not bad takes Sammy, we could make a fortune off you if we put these online.” John said with a snigger.

Sam glared at him. “You will not do that! You cannot do that to me and Jess!”

“Oh relax Sam, I won’t do it…..you were lucky with her you know?” John said calmly. “She’s beautiful, looks a lot like your mum...in a lot of ways if you catch my drift.”

Sam and Dean looked at John in horror.

Dean shut his gaping mouth with a clack. “I’m going to hell.”

Sam glowered at Dean. “Gross man! That’s our mom!” He rounded on John. “How could you say that to me?! I will never be able to think of Jess as anything more than mom’s lookalike now!”

John shrugged. “No harm meant Sammy I was just saying, it seems we have similar taste in women.”

“Yea well don’t think about Jess like that!” Sam said irritably. “She was special and deserves better.”

John and Dean smirked and shook their heads. Sam would come around, they would just give him time. For the meantime…..

“So how’d you do that thing with your tongue anyway?” Dean asked innocently, ducking with a laugh as Sam threw a book at his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
